Eris Cadence
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Do not use this tribute without her permission. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Last Era. ---- Name: Eris Cadence Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 14 Birthday: July 12th Star Sign: Cancer Sexual orientation: Heterosexual Height: 5'9" Weight: 140lbs Weapons: Sword, control over muttations Alliance: Careers Motives for Winning: To make her father proud and to be able to join the Peacekeepers. Token: Her hat Alignment: Lawful Neutral Fears: Kidnapping, failure, drowning, disappointing her father Appearance Eris_Cadence_Lunaii.png|Lunaii Leah_RL.jpg|Real Life Picture Eris_Cadence_Anime.JPG|Rinmaru Personality Eris' family's wealth mostly stems from their contributions to the law enforcement/military industry, and Eris is the eldest child of this family. As the eldest child, she strives to meet her father's expectations and set an example to her younger siblings. She has learned to develop a no-nonsense attitude and a sense of self-sufficiency; doing things for herself, looking after herself, purchasing her own clothes and firing servants because she doesn't need them. But this self-sufficient attitude doesn't mean that she will not work in a team. Because of her aspiration to become a Peacekeeper, she has had to learn several skills that are needed and cooperation is one of them. She will cooperate and work in a team until she feels that she no longer has to. Eris has a case of survivor's guilt. She feels that if she fails to meet her father's expectations, she will be a complete failure. This fear was especially strong when she was kidnapped and forced to work for her kidnappers; which she tries to suppress from her memory -- a lot of times to no avail because of her survivor's guilt. She tries to limit the sides of her personality that she feels are irrelevant -- one such example being her materialism. She has a love for colourful fashion and secretly wishes that she could wear outrageous clothing one day, but she forces herself to keep her fashion choices simple. Backstory Eris was the eldest child born to Aurelius Cadence, a commander of a Peacekeeper squad in District 14, and Yoru Cadence (née Rhyolite), a banker and a fashion enthusiast from The Capitol. TBA Backstory Outline (Will be only be included on my tributes' pages when their full backstory hasn't been written out) *Grew up obsessed with the military, but liked to watch fashion shows when spending time with her mother. *Became a big sister to three younger siblings. *Used to watch her father's Peacekeeper squad march in District 14. At the age of 10 she started to aspire to be a Peacekeeper, but Aurelius told her that she was too young. *Attended school as her family had the wealth to do so and trained for the Games. *At the age of 13, she was kidnapped and held for ransom. The six perpetrators were rebels. *The rebels passed the time by gambling. Eris watched them. They decided to turn a poker game dangerous by adding a Russian roulette element. *The poker game turned badly. The rebels that were still alive turned on each other and had a shootout. When there was only one kidnapper left, Eris escaped from her ties and shot them with the gun. *Her father's Peacekeeper squad arrived. They recognised Eris and took her to her father. *Overwhelmed by survivor's guilt, she apologised to her father for "being a failure". She pleaded with him to finally give her Peacekeeper training. *Her father agreed to it and for the next five years, she received training to eventually become a Peacekeeper. She also trained for the Games. *She volunteered for the Games at the age of 18, in order to gain credibility -- considering it the final step before she becomes a Peacekeeper. She vows to stay alive so that she can achieve her dream and make her father proud. Relationships TBA Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: '''Combat, self-sufficiency, muttation control, cooperation '''Weaknesses: '''Poison knowledge, fear of failure, suppression of trauma/survivor's guilt, cold temperatures, swimming Strategies '''Note: '''This will not apply to every Games T/N has been submitted into. '''Reaping Reaction: '''Eris will feel that volunteering is the right thing to do if she wants to make her father proud. If she is asked questions by the district escort(s), she will be honest and upfront with them by giving them straightforward answers. '''Train Rides (if this section is added): '''If her district partner(s) is/(are) going to join in the Careers, Eris will interact with them more as she will also join the Careers. If they aren't, she will most likely ignore them. '''Chariot Parade (if this section is added): '''Eris will be trying to get her father's attention, so she'll do what she can to stand out. However, it won't be anything reckless. '''Alliance: '''Eris will join the Careers. As she has been trained in preparation to follow rather than lead, she will not try to gain leadership of the alliance. '''Group Training Strategy: '''Eris will choose to practice at the sword station, as the sword is her main weapon and has been since she was a child. If there is a station that is related to muttations in any way, she may spend some time there as well. '''Private Training Strategy: '''Eris will strive for a high score, preferably a 10. Although her natural instinct would be to show off with a sword (having had twelve years' worth of training), she knows that if she wants the higher scores, she'll need to be more inventive and creative. '''Interviews: '''Eris will be trying to get her father's attention again. She will be pro-Capitol in her interview, which may help her gain sponsors. Her main topic of conversation will be her father and her aspiration to become a Peacekeeper, although she may also talk a little bit about her interest in fashion -- helping her show her prospective Capitol sponsors that she is somewhat relatable. She will not mention anything about her kidnapping. '''Games Strategy: '''Eris will stay with the Careers until she feels that she no longer has to or they've disbanded. She will take the traditional approach to the Games; killing whoever gets in her way as she traverses through the arena (with the exception of water-based areas, she will try to avoid those or will only visit them when she needs drinking water). If there are muttations, she can take control of them and gain an advantage over other tributes. '''Showmance: '''Eris won't agree to a showmance, because she feels that it wouldn't be what her father wants. Performances in Games This section features a few of the Games that Eris has been in. Only Games that had a conclusion will be listed here. '''TBA Etymology In Greek mythology, Eris is the name of the goddess of strife and discord. Cadence means "rhythm, flow". *As her first name and surname have contrasting connotations, this could be symbolic of both sides of Eris' personality: her militaristic mindset and her materialism. Trivia *Eris' birthday, July 12th, is one of the estimates of Julius Caesar's birthday. *Eris' father's name, Aurelius, is of Roman origin. It derives from the Latin "aureus", meaning "golden, gilded". *Yoru, the name of Eris' mother, is Japanese for "night". Rhyolite is an igneous rock that bears similarities to granite. *Eris' RL picture was obtained through the Auction. Navigation Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:Tributes Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:18 year olds